


Day 12: Ruins

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [12]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mirage is a pretty little sunflower, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Shadow Revenant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Elliott gets caught by Shadow dimension Revenant, and has to make a hard decision.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Day 12: Ruins

"I got the piece."

Elliott sighed finally being able to get out of this hellhole. He stood atop what used to be the ruins of Skulltown shivering, the dropship was 150 meters away, all he had to do was gun it there and leave. Elliott bit his lip nervously looking down at the shadow prowlers guarding the building, it was unusual how they didn't try to climb up and attack him. 

"Are you lost Sunflower?" 

Elliott froze, he recognized the voice, he knew exactly _who_ was behind him but, they didn't have the same love in their voice as his Revenant did. "I-I..." Elliott turned around to face this Revenant, even though he had looked the same, he felt... _darker._ Revenant wrapped his fingers around Elliott's cheek stroking it gently, "I've missed you here Sunflower, you know that... You were my pretty little prince." Elliott trembled staring up at Rev, the touch didn't even feel the same, it was cold... and lifeless. There was no actual love for him, he was seen as a trophy. 

"I took such good care of you," Revenant hummed his slender fingers sliding down his cheek, slowly wrapping around Elliott's throat, "But then you tried to run away... and I had to give you the same treatment as everyone else." His silicone lips brushed against his ear, but it didn't fill him with love... it filled him with fear. 

Revenant tightened his grip enough for him to struggle with each breath, Elliott squirmed against his grip, "p-please... I-I... can't-." Rev hummed picking the dust out of Elliott's hair, his optics adjust as he watches the dropship land in the distance, "You're not going to leave me right Sunflower, you're going to be my pretty little prince right?" Revenant tightened his grip slightly, "You'll get everything you've ever wanted here Sunflower..." Elliott gasped for air, vision hazy, he knew he only had one option here, he could take it or die right here and now. 

Revenant's shadow covered his hand searing Elliott's throat as if he needed any more convincing, Elliott yelped nodding furiously as tears streamed down his face, "I'll stay! I-I'll stay!" Revenant releases Elliott dropping both of them to their knees, "There you go Sunflower no need to cry," Revenant hummed pressing kisses into Elliott's burning neck. "Now I need you to turn off your locator Sunflower," Elliott nodded sniffling, he turned off his locator and took out his earpiece. 

"Good boy..." Revenant stroked Elliott's cheek, "We're going to have so much fun together, my pretty little Sunflower." 

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely will be continued later in the month. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
